


Forever, I Do

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Three: Hope/Regret, Fluff, It's just pure fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week 2017, Wedding, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: The theme of their wedding seemed to be hope. Hopes for their future together, hopes for each other, etc. And the shadow of their pasts and regrets seem all be worth it just to be able to stand at the altar together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three. It's pure fluff. Because Victuuri is fluffy. And there can never be too much fluff.

Victor was checking himself out in the mirror, turning around, smoothing out any wrinkles and straightening out his fits. He had to be outside in a few minutes, but before that he took the time to reflect on everything. It did help, so he knew exactly what to stay.

Victor had only two regrets in his life.

Reigning over the skating world was not all that it was cracked up to be. Sure he had amassed a large fortune and praise over the years, but what did that matter? At 27, he had neglected personal relationships for a career and medals that had felt more and more like a noose.

He had been going through the motions, but he couldn’t have been less happy. No one would have expected the legendary skater Victor Nikiforov to suffer from depression. It hardly seemed to register with a lot of fans that he was a human being as well. A human being who had certain needs. The adoration of millions across the world was nice, but none of them knew him. He barely had had friends. He wasn’t particularly close to his family and every relationship that he had was utterly empty.

Being at the top was extremely lonely.

That was until a seductive, drunken man had quite literally danced his way into his life. Before then, Victor couldn’t recall the last that he’d laughed and had so much fun.

His second regret: Not having met Yuuri earlier. Sure there were many scenarios that would have made that possible, but he still lamented over it at times. It was a rather stupid regret, seeing as his path and heart would’ve led him to Yuuri eventually. Maybe all of it was worth it just to have Yuuri in his life.

And now here he was, in his wedding tux, about to marry the love of his life. A year ago, he wasn’t even certain if he would ever see Yuuri ever again. He had greatly anticipated seeing him in competition, but each time he was disappointed.

A smile crept up on his face, knowing that there was no longer that uncertainty. He would get to spend the rest of his life with Yuuri. He had so many hopes and dreams that he was bringing with him. They were all simple, he hoped anyway.

* * *

 

He found himself fidgeting at the alter, just wanting the ceremony to start already. As Yurio had so eloquently put it, he looked like he was about to shit himself.

He couldn’t help it. They hadn’t let him see Yuuri all day, apparently it was bad luck. Why had he opted to have a ceremony anyway? They could’ve just done a court marriage. That’s right. He wanted a ceremony that was as beautiful as his feelings. They went the Western ceremony route. At least then, they could have personalized vows.

Finally, he saw Yuuko running down the aisle.

“All right, he’s ready!”

The music began and he found it hard to stay still. Where was Yuuri?

“Relax, would you? He’ll be here,” Chris mumbled to him. It didn’t ease his nerves really, but that was the whole reason he had made Chris his best man. He could just tell.

The triplets were coming down the aisle, tossing the flower petals. This was followed by Makkachin bringing the rings on his back. Victor had insisted on that and was glad that he did. It was absolutely adorable and everyone else seemed to think so as well.

Then it was like the world had melted away when Victor looked up again. There, at the end of the aisle, stood Yuuri. He was in a white tux, his hair gelled back, he was smiling shyly with a blush painting his face. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. Victor felt like he was going to start crying.

This aisle was too long and Yuuri was walking too slow.

“Don’t even think about it,” he heard Yurio warn in the back. Victor must have looked ready to charge towards his groom. And he really was. He had waited so long for this day and he just wanted Yuuri to be his. Well, he was already his. But he just wanted to be tied to him for the rest of his life.

Finally, Yuuri stood in front of him, too shy to look up at him.

“Look at me. Please just look up at me…” he pleaded, low enough so that only Yuuri could hear him. Slowly, he obliged. And Victor felt his heart go weak. Only Yuuri had the power to that simply by existing.

The ceremony began and the priest began talking, but Victor couldn’t hear him. He could only see Yuuri. And he assumed it was the same, because Yuuri never took his eyes off of him for a second. There were a number of emotions in his eyes: love, adoration, hope…

Hope…that seemed to be the theme of the day…

Then the priest asked Victor to say his vows. Victor didn’t even pause to try and think of what we needed to stay. The words had been engraved on his heart since the day the two of them met. They didn’t need to be written down.

“Yuuri, there are so many things you’ve made me feel that are impossible to put into words. Before you gave me the honor of knowing you, the coldness of my lonely life made Siberia look like a tropical paradise. The loneliness and unhappiness I felt had known no bounds. But there was always the glimmer of hope that peaked in every once in a while. And it was like the sun finally shone when you danced right into my life. And now here I am, standing here, my happiness has no limit to it. I have so many hopes and dreams going into this marriage, most of all that I want us to live and love each other for many years to come. I hope that I can wake up every morning to your face. I hope that wherever your life takes you, you’ll take me along for it. And my biggest hope is to ensure that I’ll be able to make you smile every day for the rest of my life. I love you. The past year of my life has been nothing short of beautiful with you in it. Thank you Yuuri. Thank you…”

He could hear sniffling coming from the crowd of people, mostly Mari, Minako, Yuuri’s mother, and Yuuko. Yuuri had a tear sliding down his face, so touched by his words. Victor wanted to kiss him right there so badly.

And now it was Yuuri’s turn.

“Victor. I never dreamed in a million years that I would be up here, saying my vows of spending not only the rest of my life with you, but eternity. Before you became a part of my life, I felt like I was not going anywhere. Just one disappointment after another, with nothing to look forward to. But then you walked right in. You showed me that I have it in me, no matter how worthless I felt. You gave me the drive to be better and the hope to carry on. I always thought it was too good to be true, that I shouldn’t get my hopes up too high. But when you were there, it was impossible not to. And now, here I stand. Victor, I hope that I can keep you happy for as long as I’m alive. I hope that whatever we go through, we do it together. And I hope, no matter where life takes us, we’ll always come out stronger. Thank you, Victor. And I love you.”

The sniffling and wailing continue. They both heard Yurio say, “That’s so sappy and gross.”

Rings were exchanged and then finally…

“Do you, Victor Nikiforov, take Katsuki Yuuri to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish for as long as both of you shall live?”

Victor smiled, “Forever, I do.”

‘And do you, Katsuki Yuuri, take Victor Nikiforov to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish for as long as both of you shall live?”

To which he replied, “Forever, I do too.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.”

Victor wasted no time, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands and planting a long, sweet kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” he muttered against his lips.

Yuuri didn’t hestitate in responding.

“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, not my best. I promise if I ever write their wedding again, it'll be much longer and have many more character interactions and what not. But I hope you were able to enjoy! 
> 
> This is also posted on my Tumblr. Same name as here!


End file.
